


Never Going Back in the Water

by Shane_for_Wax



Series: Brent Shepard Files [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some poly loving and comfort post Leviathan DLC for Mass Effect 3. Brenton Shepard is my second Shepard after Shane Shepard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Going Back in the Water

“Never do that again,” Brent heard through the constant pounding in his head. It sounded like a kettle drum constantly playing in his skull. Each beep of Steve’s controls sounded ten times louder than it actually was. Kaidan sounded like he was shouting at the Commander. 

Brown eyes caught sight of Steve looking over his shoulder, concern etched on his face as much as on Kaidan’s. 

Before Cortez could add his voice to the concern, a call came in. Brent forced down the nausea and pain as best he could so he could speak to Ann. But after he was done, he felt completely drained. 

Kaidan’s omni-tool made itself known again, checking the Commander’s vitals through the software embedded in Brent’s cybernetics and his own omni-tool. 

“Kaidan, I’m fine,” Brent grunted out, eyes closing against the glare of the orange. 

“The hell you are,” Kaidan said sharply before pausing, almost looking guilty for snapping at not only his commanding officer but the first man he had ever loved. 

Quietly, Brent reached out to take Kaidan’s hand in his own. His fingers laced with the older biotic’s. 

“I’m fine,” he repeated softly. 

Steve had to fight not to turn around and take his eyes off what he was doing. He needed to get Brent and Kaidan safely back to the Normandy. That was the only thing he could do for Brent right now. He knew Kaidan could take care of their Commander. But the worry ate at his gut regardless. 

\-------------------

Even after Brent was given a clean bill of health by Chakwas, Kaidan insisted on escorting the Commander to his cabin. Brent didn’t entirely mind, though he wasn’t sure how much he was liking being coddled like a child. He was shaken, but he was fine. 

Brent’s fingers raked through Kaidan’s salt and pepper hair, a slight smile on his features. He leaned over, kissing the man full on the mouth. He was slightly startled when Kaidan pulled him nearer. The Commander could almost taste the older man’s concern. He slowly pulled away before brown eyes met lighter brown. 

“Your worry is appreciated but unneeded, Kaidan. I’d tell you if something was wrong,” Brent said, voice low. He lightly touched his brow to Kaidan’s, sighing softly. 

“Can’t blame me for worrying,” Kaidan argued. 

“Or me,” Steve’s voice broke in. He was out of his flight suit and back into his fatigues. 

“Oh come on, this isn’t fair. I can’t defend myself on two fronts,” Brent complained jokingly as Cortez crossed the cabin in only a few strides. He took Brent’s head in his hands, looking the spectre over for himself. He then planted a kiss to the man’s forehead. 

All Steve Cortez could think about was his late husband. He had slowly moved on with Brent’s and Kaidan’s combined help. Losing Brent was a scenario he hoped never to go through, especially knowing that Kaidan had lost Brent when the SR-1 was shot down. If they lost him again… but Steve forced himself to think of the present, of the fact Brent was fine and it was most likely because of him. He had failed to save Robert, but not Brent. And he would keep up that streak come hell or high water. 

Brent was still banged up pretty badly and was honestly rather sore as evidenced by the wince as he pushed himself up to the head of the bed. Before he knew it, Kaidan and Steve had joined him after they shucked off their jackets and boots. 

Kaidan gently rubbed the sides and back of Brent’s neck, biotics flickering to life to add a bit more warmth to his touch in an attempt to soothe the sore area. While he did that, Steve had simply pressed up to Brent’s side, using his body heat for the bruised ribcage Brent had earned from one of the brutes that had nearly sideswiped Steve off of the platform. 

Brent had never been waited on hand and foot like this before. He’d never had people to take care of him like Kaidan and Steve were determined to do. His mother had been mothering, of course, but that had been when he couldn’t fit into his own father’s boots. 

He knew his chiding would fall on deaf ears so instead he enjoyed the company of the two men he loved the most in the galaxy. At least the most in the way he loved them. 

Their ministrations eventually caused him to fall asleep. Their company kept the nightmares at bay, which was a relief in and of itself.


End file.
